Mission-- Ending
by Secrets
Summary: It's a mission, and Duo and Quatre are selected... but something bad happenens...
1. Default Chapter

The G-boys all gathered into the front room, to receive the instructions for their  
next mission. Duo squeezed next to Heero, "So what's the mission, Heero?" Duo asked  
looked at the cobalt blue-eyed pilot of Wing ZERO.   
"Hn, two of us are assigned to go to an OZ base, more of a servalence site, but there is  
valuable information on some disks there. The base--" Heero was cut off, "Hey, wait,  
who has to go?" Duo asked.  
Heero looked at Duo, "You and Quatre." he said.   
"Me?! Why me?" Duo asked.   
"Don't ask me..." Heero growled.   
"okay, okay, sorrry..." Duo said putting his hands up in a sign of surrender.  
"Now," Heero said and turned back to his computer screen, "as I was saying, the base is  
27 miles away from here. We'll have the element of suprize, so you'll leave late tonight,"  
Heero turned to Quatre and Duo, "you guys better get some rest." Heero said. Quatre  
nodded and walked upstairs. Duo mock-saluted him.   
"Yes sir, Mr. Yuy sir." Duo said and grinned. Trowa and Wufei couldn't help but smile a  
little.  
~*~*†-Later That Night-†*~*~  
  
Trowa gently woke Quatre and told him to get ready for his mission. Quatre  
smiled. "Arigato Trowa." Quatre said and got out of bed.   
"No need to thank me, little one." Trowa said. Quatre smiled at as he walked into the  
bathroom.  
  
~`~Minuets Later~`~  
  
Quatre met Duo and Heero in the front room. "You two be careful, the mission  
says that it will most likely be heavily guarded." Wufei said and came down the stairs.   
"Aw, Wuffers, I didn't know you cared!" Duo said.  
Wufei looked at Duo. "I'm serious Duo." Duo just grinns.   
"Thank-you Wufei." Quatre said and smiled.  
"Okay, you had better ware these, they'll keep you undetected, till someone sees you."  
Heero said and handed them some sort of black clothing.  
"Hai, we'll be back, you know Heero. It's not like we're going to die." Duo said.  
Quatre nodded to Heero. "Thank-you Heero, Wufei, tell Trowa I said bye, and I'll be  
back as soon as possible."   
Wufei nodded.  
"Come on Duo." Quatre said and pulled on the black clothing.  
"Hai, I'm coming..." Duo said following Quatre out the door.  
  
~`~Upstairs~`~  
  
Trowa watched as Duo and Quatre heard out on their motorbikes. becareful Quatre...  
come back to me.   
  
~*~*~†-At The Base-†~*~*~  
"Duo! Duo come on!" Quatre whispered.  
"I'm a'comin' I'm a'comin..." Duo whispered back.  
"We have to hurry, we can't be caught." Quatre whispered angrily, "you don't take death  
seriously do you, Duo?" Quatre asked.  
Duo shrugged, "Well I guess I don't." Duo said.  
"But I'd rather not die, Duo. I want to live my life with Trowa. And I'm sure Heero wants  
the same with you." Quatre said. Duo frowned. Quatre sighed and was about to say sorry,  
but a wire came down over his throat. Quatre gasped for air and tried to pry the wire  
away, but the person choking him didn't let up. Duo was also grabbed from behind. The  
person grabbed Duo's arm and twisted it behind his back and slammed Duo onto the  
ground on his stomach. Duo grunted in pain.   
"I'll get you for this..." Duo growled as a cloth came over his mouth and nose. The man  
that had got Quatre threw him down next to Duo, neither of them moved.   
"C'mon, let's get them inside." A soldier said.  
"Hai." the other agreed and lifted Quatre's motionless body over his shoulder. The other  
picked Duo up.  
"So theas kids are the Gundam Pilots, eh? They didn't put up much of a fight to be a Pilot  
of a Gundam, or any Mobile Suit." The soldier said and laughed.  
"Yeah.." the other agreed.  
  
**~§-In the Base-§~**  
  
"Here they are Genral." both soldiers said and threw the two unconsious boys to  
the floor at Lady Une's feet. She smirked down at them.  
"Looks like you boys are gonna be in some big trouble now..." she said.  
  
#~_*-Back At The Safe House-*_~#  
  
"Hey, how long do you think it'll take for them to get the information and come  
back?" Trowa asked the other two pilots, looking out the window to the forest where  
Quatre and Duo disappeard into.  
Heero grunted, "I donno, but it sohuldn't be long.  
It was totally obvious that Trowa was worried for the little blond boy. Heero was worried  
about Duo too, but he didn't show it as much as Trowa did.  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Mission-- Ending p2

Quatre grumbled something in Arabian as he regained conciousness. "Where am I?"  
Quatre asked grogginyly, he didn't really expect and answer, but one came.  
"Your in the base, you tried to get into." A woman's voice said.  
Quatre blinked and looked up to see Genral Lady Une. "where's Duo?" Quatre snapped.  
"Oh he's somewhere in the complex." She answered and started twords the door.   
"Wait! Where are you going!?" Quatre asked.  
"Paying a visit to your friend, now, play nice 'till I get back." she said and walked out of  
the room.   
"No!" Quatre growled and srtuggled against the ropes. Quatre swore under his breath at  
the failed attempt to get loose. "Please let Duo be alright." Quatre pleaded.  
  
**-_=.Another Room.=_-**  
  
Duo groaned and opened his eyes. "Wha-? Where- where am I?" Duo asked and slowly  
lifted himself up.  
"You know, your friend asked that same question when he woke up too." Lady Une said.  
Duo's head shot up.   
"What'd you do with Quatre?!" Duo asked.  
"Oh, nothing."   
"Liar."   
"I'm no lair, boy, but if you falsely accuse me again something will happen to the blond  
boy."  
Duo shut his mouth but glared at Lady Une.  
She smiled. "That's better, now, I'll have someone you may know come in and visit you  
for awhile Duo." She said.  
"I don't like visitors..." Duo growled.  
"Oh? Really?" she asked.  
Duo snorted.  
"Well I'm leaveing now. I'll be back later." She said and left.  
"Don't come back you stupid bi**h!" Duo shouted after her.  
Quatre, are you okay? *sigh* we'll get out of here, don't worry buddy. Duo thought.  
  
†--.*_Back With Quatre_*.--†  
  
Quatre dazed in and out of sleep for the past 27 minuets. Quatre snapped fully away  
when a soldier came into his room.  
"What do you want?" Quatre grumbled.  
"Well, I'm not suprized to see that comeing from a scrwany little kid like you. Punks like  
you should be punished." The Soldier ranted on, "I know just the punishment for you."  
"What??" Quatre asked backing up, his heart begining to beat faster and breathing  
shorter.  
The soldier grinned, not a pleasant looking happy grin like Duo's but a hellish  
demon-like grin. "Torture." he said. The word made Quatre shiver.  
Please, Allah, don't let this happen to me, please.... Quatre prayed mentally, staring up at  
the celing. The soldier approched Quatre and pulled him to his feet. Quatre's saffire eyes  
teared up as the mans hands explored Quatre's body. No, no no no no, please don't I beg  
you.... please.... Quatre begged mentally as the man continued. The Soldiers hand  
stopped at the colar of Quatre's shirt and slowly unbuttoned the pale pink rose shirt. The  
man licked Quatre's pale soft skin. Quatre whipmered at the contact of the mans tongue  
against his skin.  
"please, stop..." Quatre whispered. The man seised long enough to slap Quatre across the  
face.   
"Shut you mouth boy." he ordered firmly and roughly pinned Quatre against the wall.  
Quatre whimpered again.  
The man slowly yet agonisingly removed Quatre's clothes, piled up in a heap on the floor  
next to where the soldier and Quatre stood. Quatre shivered uncontrollably with fear. The  
man grinned again and inserted a dry finger into to Quatre. Quatre gasped and shut his  
eyes tight. The man laughed evilly and inserted another not long after that he added a  
third. Quatre held back his sobbs. Not wanting the man to have the pleasure of seeing  
him in pain. The soilder shrugged and threw Quatre to the floor. Quatre grunted at the  
contact of his bare body hitting the surface of the hard floor. The man poistioned himself  
at the base of Quatre's entrance, then thrusted deep into Quatre. Quatre cried out in pain.  
His sobbs echoing down the halls as the man thrusted faster and harder over and over.  
Duo caught ear of this.   
No, Quatre!! What are they doing to you? Duo asked mentally and stood up. He rammed  
into the wooden door with his shoulder.   
"No! Quatre!!" Duo shouted and hit the door again. Duo put all his being into the 3rd hit  
on the door. The door had broken and Duo fell forward onto the door in the hallway.  
Again Quatre's cry of pain was heard. Duo imidatly got up and went down the hall to  
where Quatre's crying was heard.   
Where are you, Quatre? Duo asked.   
As Duo desended down the hall he heard Quatre's sobbing more clearly.   
I thought this place was 'heavily guarded'? Where are all the friken guards?! Duo  
thought. Right as Duo thought that two soldiers walked down the hall. EEP! Duo jumped  
into another darkened hallway and the two soldiers passed by. whew.... Duo thought and  
looked down the hall, Coasts clear... Duo started walking down the hall again. There was  
nothing now, no crying or sobbing or sounds of pain. What happened?? Just then a man  
walked out of a room and walked down the oppisite direction of Duo. Duo stood frozen if  
the man had turned the other way he would've been seen. Wait a minuet! Duo thought  
and walked over to the door where the man had come out of.   
"Quatre??" Duo whispered.   
There was a whimper from inside the room.  
Oh god, Quatre... What have they done to you?  
Duo had to turn around to open the door, his hands were tied behind his back. The door  
creaked open. Duo turned to see Quatre, brusied and broken.  
"What have they done to you...." Duo whispered as Quatre tried to curl himself into a  
tight ball. Duo pulled his arms over his butt and stepped over the rope that binded his  
wrists together. His hands now infront of him walked over and put his black jacket over  
Quatre.  
Quatre slowly looked up. His eyes full of tears. He had a bruise on his right cheek and  
and bloodied lip.   
"Duo??" Quatre asked in barlily a whisper.  
"Hai, it's me." Duo said and pulled Quatre into an embrace, putting his tied wrists over  
Quatre's shoulders and pulling him close.  
"Are you okay?" Duo asked nuzzeling Quatre un-bruised cheek.  
"I dont know..." Quatre whispered as he shivered.  
That sentance tore Duo's heart up. "We have to get out of here...Quatre? Can you untie  
my wrists?" Duo asked.   
"I'll try." Quatre said and pulled Duo's hands in front of him. And slowly untied Duo's  
hands.   
"Thank-you." Duo said. "Now, let's get outta here." Duo said.   
"hai." Quatre said.   
Duo wrapped his black jacket tightly around Quatre and picked him up. Duo hurried  
down the halls.   
What the f*** is up with all thease damn halls?!  
Duo asked aggitated. He took a left and found the way out. Hah! Now were outta here!  
Duo thought. And walked out the door. He checked for soldiers. None. So he took off  
running with Quatre in his arms. Duo had barly made it home. He ran into the door with  
his back and the door swung open. Wufei, Trowa and Heero looked up to see Duo  
panting.   
"One 'o you some 'ere and take him..." Duo said, his knees nearly giving way under him.  
Trowa got up and took Quatre from Duo.   
"What happened to him, Duo?" Trowa asked.  
Heero helped Duo over to the couch. "I think they knew we were comming. They  
attacked us, Lady Une was there... Some one... really hurt... Quatre..." Duo said and  
frowned. Trowa looked at Quatre who was thought to be either sleeping or unconcious.  
"Poor Angel..." Trowa whispered and nuzzled Quatre matted blond hair. "I'll bring him  
to his room." Trowa said and walked upstairs.   
"T...ro...wa?" Quatre asked his saffire eyes opening slowly.  
"Hai, it's me, little one." Trowa said and kissed Quatre's forehead.   
"I-I missed you." Quatre whispered and smiled a little.  
"I missed you too Angel." Trowa said, "What happened?"   
Quatre turned away from Trowa. "I-I'd rather not talk about it now."   
"Okay, Angel, whenever your ready to talk, I'll be here." Trowa said.   
"And you make it sound so sincer, too." A deep voice said.  
"Huh?" Trowa asked as he looked up, to find a very tall man and Lady Une behind him.   
"Alex? Go ahead." Lady Une said.  
"My pleasure, Ma'm." Alex said and decended twords Trowa and Quatre. Trowa gulped  
and looked around a bedroom door to the left and a... closet?? What the hell, never  
noticed that there before. Trowa thought looking at the closet. Alex looked at the closet  
and the Trowa threw himself into the beedroom door and hit the floor on his back. Trowa  
scrambled up and shut the door and locked with the... 7 locks on the door??   
"Why does Wufei need 7 locks on his friggen door?" Trowa wondered alloud. Suddenly  
Alex rammed the door.  
"Sh*t!" Trowa said and held the door shut. "Quatre you better find a hideing place. I  
don't want them to hurt you." Trowa grunted.  
"But-- Trowa..." Quatre started.  
"No Buts! Hide!" Trowa snapped. Quatre nodded and got up and went to the closet and  
climbed up into the little attic type compartment.   
"Be careful Trowa..." Quatre whispered.  
"I will Angel, you just hide and stay safe for me." Trowa said. Quatre nodded and shut  
the lil' trap door. As soon as Quatre was out of sight Trowa didn't hold the door shut  
anylonger. Alex burst through the door. Trowa flew half way across the room and  
skidded. Trowa grunted and got up on his hands and knees. Alex walked in and glared at  
Trowa. Alex made a fist with both of his hands and brought them down in the middle of  
Trowa's back. Trowa cried out in pain.   
  
**^|-_.Attic._-|^**  
  
Quatre whimpered hearing Trowa cry out in pain. Quatre curld in a tighter ball bringing  
the coat Duo had put around him tighter, when Quatre had stalled at climbing into the  
attic he grabbed a pair of boxers. Quatre shivered with fear. You had better still be here  
when they're gone Trowa... Quatre thought.  
  
§*_~.Room.~_*§  
  
Trowa groaned and rolled onto his side. "Th-that was a cheap shot... hitting someone  
while they're down..." Trowa growled.   
Alex grinned, "I take the oppertunities I have." he said.  
Trowa snorted and stood up, his back screaming at him to stop it. But his face, as usual,  
void of all emotions.  
  
@--{-_.Down Stairs._-}--@  
  
"What was that?" Duo asked.  
"Came from upstairs.." Heero said.  
"No sh*t..." Duo said.  
Wufei growled at them. "I think Quatre and Trowa are in trouble." Wufei said.  
"Lets go then..." Duo said.  
"Hai." Heero agreed.  
  
To Be Continued...  



End file.
